Glóin
Glóin son of Gróin was one of the Dwarves of Thorin II Oakenshield's company who set out to reclaim Lonely Mountain (Erebor) in The Hobbit, and was the father of Gimli who was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. History In TA 2799, Glóin was known to have fought in the Battle of Azanulbizar the last battle of the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. In TA 2941, Glóin and his brother Óin, along with his cousins Dwalin and Balin were among the dwarves accompanying Bilbo and Thorin and Company during their quest to the Lonely Mountain (Erebor) to recapture it from the dragon Smaug. He was noted for his skills with a tinderbox and fought in the Battle of the Five Armies. After the battle, he settled in Lonely Mountain (Erebor). In October 25, 3018, he and his son Gimli attended the Council of Elrond in Rivendell. Glóin died in FO 15 at the age of 253 years. Portrayal in Adaptations In The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, he only makes a cameo, but is played by John Rhys-Davies. In the film The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012), Glóin is portrayed by Peter Hambleton. Glóin is seen wielding axes that look identical to those carried by his son Gimli in Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings films. The studio has released the following statement about the character in the upcoming films: "Of all the members in The Company of Dwarves who set out on the Quest to The Lonely Mountain, Gloin is the most outspoken and opinionated and is not afraid to challenge authority. He has a tendency to be quick-tempered, but he is also strong, brave and loyal. Gloin is one of the only married Dwarves in the Company (there being a shortage of female Dwarves in general). His wife is an acclaimed beauty with a particularly fine beard. Gloin is also the proud father of a young son, Gimli, who will later grow up to become part of the famous Fellowship of the Ring." Among the rest of Thorin's Company, Glóin appears in The Hobbit (2003 video game), and in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit (2012 Movie). In The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II he and Glorfindel are leading a campaign in the north following the Fellowship's departure. In The Lord of the Rings Online Glóin and other dwarves make a camp in Misty Mountains above Rivendell and combat the threats found in the mountains, such as Goblins and Wargs, determined to make passage between Rivendell and Lonely Mountain (Erebor) safe once more. In The Hobbit (1968 radio series), he was voiced by Peter Baldwin. Gallery Image:Gloin_2.jpg|Gloin in The Hobbit films. Image:Gloin.jpg|Gloin during the Council of Elrond. gloinfigure.jpg|Figurine of Gloin manufactured by Games Workshop gloin's axe.png|Gloin's battle axe Gloin_THrow.jpg|Close up of Gloin's hand axe in his belt External link * de:Glóin fr:Glóin it:Glóin pl:Glóin ru:Глоин Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:Characters that have appeared in the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters